Black Cat
by ice cream 10
Summary: What is there was a new villin in town, they are not evil just try to get by in life and why does Batman hate them, and why do they hate batman, a story of a boy trying to follow in this mothers foot steps adn all the problems that come with trying
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Black cat POV

It was any other night I had organize to meet up with the joker to discus the terms of your deal in which I would help him break into the Gotham bank in return he would provide me with some more updated equipment, because the last lot had been distorted in a explosion made by the young justice when they where looking for information about blockbuster, I my self was trying to steal the formula. I did get it in the end, but with that I lost my equipment and some of my hair on my tail, which has only just started to grow back.

At the moment I stood on top of the tallest tower in Gotham looking over the edge down toward the busy street, watching the cars drive past and the couple walking along the path arm in arm. My ears pricked up at the sound of footsteps along the concert ground behind me.

"Black Cat, the go to cat for cat burglary," Joker said stopping behind me, I slowly turned around flattening it against my head.

"Joker a always, it's a pleasure." I said looking at the man with Green hair and a large red smile. He gave a deep laugh that would make any one run in fear but really I had stent so much time with him I have become accustom to his creepy ways.

"So down to business, all I want is help getting into the bank and then I'll give you a pass code and address to pick up your new equipment." He said holding his hand out so I could shake it.

"Deal," I said gripping his hand making sure my extended nail did not rip into his hand " When do you want to do this?" I asked letting go.

"How about now," he said with a smile that could only be described as a smile of a crazy man out to get his way.

"Sure sounds good." I said follow after him to your destination of the Gotham city bank.

Robin POV

It was any other night at mount justice, we where sitting around doing nothing, when batman appeared on the screen. "Team, head down to Gotham Bank Jokers trying to get in again." He said in his monotone voice before the screen black again as quickly as it had come on.

"Come on lets go." Kaldur said standing up and started to make his way to the Bio Ship. Every one ells got up as well and followed after him to the ship where, it was a short fly to the bank, I sat up the front by my self, prepping my self for a fight with Joker.

Landing we all got out and quickly made your way in, walking past the front door, the only thing that showed some one was inside was the small hole in the glass above the door large enough for some ones hand to go through and open the door from the inside.

"This does not look like Jokers work, he would of blown up the front of the building." Wally said quietly walking in and looking around. I quickly looked up to see, all of the cameras had been distorted or cover in fabric. The alarm was turned or and I guess the only thing that would of told Batman that the Joker was here was that the alarm was turned off. But some thing felt off.

Making your way to the volt, I started to hear voices. "You know Black, this is so much easier with you here, I should hire you more often, it would make stealing stuff that much easier." Joker said but who is Black

"But that's why I'll the cat for most jobs, in, out so witnesses and no evidence, but if you just let me do this I would be gone by none and the longer you take the more likely some one is going to notice." Came a strangers voice, it was a young voice and male but that was all I could get from it.

"Here, take you information and go, I can take it from here." The joker said, before you could hear the sound of paper on skin and the sound of step coming towards us. "How about you take some money before you go." Joker said to the unknown man.

"I don't steal, I trade my services for money and I'm not going to start changing that now." The young man said before he stopped and froze.

"Hay Jokes,'" He said waiting for a replay form the older man.

"What?" Joker answered still putting money into bags.

"You better hurry up because you've got company." The young man said before jumping over us and ran out the door, and out onto the street and disappearing before any of us could follow. Leaving the Joker with us.

Who was that? What was he doing with Joker? And I'm sure I was seeing stuff but did her really have large cat ears and a long fluffy black tail


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Black Cat POV

It had been five days since the run in at the bank with the young justice, so I keeping my work on the down low, making sure no one was following me and no one was tracking me. I was sitting on top of my roof, around about midday. I was is my every day cloths, with the wind rustling through my short black hair and my dark glasses covering my golden cat like eyes. My ears where up right on my head listening to the world around me. My tail was swaying side to side; with the pulse of my heart and my Black leather Jacket was moving in the breezy letting the cold night air penetrate my skin through my black and grey t-shirt. My legs where over the edge swimming back and forth to music I could only hear, my utility belt sitting was around my waist under my cloths (never go any where with out it) containing any thing and every thing I would need for Cat Burgling.

I had just finished up a Job for Penguin getting some information for him on the other villains and what they where doing and in return he gave me a collection of cash and some information about the young justice team. Since they started up, I had seen them a lot more, though five days ago was the first time they saw me, so just in case I had to fight them, I had to now them inside out, their powers, their weakness and any thing else that could be use full.

Staying on the roof for a couple more minutes I made a more and started to wonder the street, for some thing to do, I ran along roof tops and jumped from roof to roof, as silent as the night. I remember when life was simple, when I had a family and some one to take care of me, but that one person I thought was family, hurt me both physical and mentally. Making my general trust for people bad and for men even worries.

He way not my real father but he was the closest I had to family, because my mother Cat Women left me and my father unknown to me and every ells did not want me I went onto the street until he found me and took me in. He gave me a bed, food and money but every thing changed when my body started to change at well. I was born human, but when I turned six I started to grow a tail and ears and that was when every thing went down hill.

One day he was found dead, it looked like a wild animal got to him, but the claw makes I could distinguish any where, they where my mums, I could smell her and now that she was there that she know what was going on, made my life that much worse. Did she really hate me that much? But it does not stop there no.

One of the reasons why I hate heroes is because of what one of them had done to me. He had seen every thing and did not stop it, I know and so dose every one else that he loves my mother and he hates me because I was another's son and not his. That some one else could give my mother a child and he couldn't. That person was Bat man, he watch it all happen you want to know why, I found a camera in my room, and I tracked down the location of the watcher and I found out it was him.

So here I am trying to gain my mothers approval, trying not to get caught and at the same time, to try to get back at the one person that was suppose to help me but never did and because he never helped me. I had run into him a couple of time and after he could only just walk, I would break bones, leave giant scars and when he was a bleed mess on the ground I would push his buttons, by talking about my mum and how pathetic he must be to let her go, lets just say he has stayed away from me after that.

I came out of my thought when I heard the serine going off jumping off the roof, I tucked my tail into my jacket and flattened my ears onto my head and walked out of the ally way to be meet with the scene of some of my fathers thugs, robbing a bank. Shaking my head I left the scene and started to make my way home, this time just walking along the footpath like every one else.

Coming up to my house I looked around to make sure no one was following me, finding nothing, I went in side quickly and shut my door and looked it again. Walking into my kitchen I got my self some thing to eat and a cup of milk before going into the living room and sat down to watch some TV. Flicking through the channels, all I could find was the news. One thing I hate about the news, they say good evening and then go and tell you all the reasons why it's not.

Sitting around for half an hour, I decided that I might as well get changed into my Black Cat outfit and look around for a job to do. Getting up made my way to my room and walked over to my computer. Turning it on I typed in the secret code and waited for the chair I was sitting on to start moving. Slowly it started to sink into the ground soon after it was moving along a secret tunnel leading to my base under my house.

With the chair coming to a stop, I jumped of and walked over to the light switch and turned it on, my place was a lot like Cadmus, you can't find it on the grid because when I did a job for them, in return Faith gave me one of there creations that could create electricity.

Moving around my base, I get dressed into my Black Cat outfit, which consisted of a black dress shirt, with the top two button undone, and a pair of black dress that where some what tight. I had my utility belt over the top of my cloths with a black computer system on my right arm that I used for hacking and tracking Around my lower left leg was another utility belt under my pants and I also had a collection of knife and guns in other locations on my body. Some people say I'm a walking armory. Around my neck was where a black chocker and a gold choker. The black one has a computing network in it that descries heat signatures and the gold one silence my heart beat to any one else around me.

I quickly walked over to my computer system to see if any one had tried to contact me with a job. There was one request but I did not know the number or the person that had sent it. Reading over it, I found it was a first time user, wanting me to collect some information on the Justice league. Smiling I flicked an e-mail back telling them where to meet me, and what to bring, saying that I already had the information. I will have to be one guard, it could always be the Young Justice League, but I will cross bridge when I get there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Robin POV

It had been 5 days since Joker Robbed the bank, he got away with some money but not as much as what he was planning on taking, it has also been five days of me trying and failing to find out about the man that was with Joker at the bank. But there was nothing on him; it was like he did not exist.

"Every one I want you in the meeting room now." Came Bat mans voice over the Com link. Getting up I made a beeline to the meeting room to see every one standing there already. "Good, well on Friday, you probably notice that the Joker got into the bank a little to easily for his normally entrances, well that's because he got the help of Black Cat, I have talked… to some people that normally get his help and I have got his number that people send to when they want him. He had replayed has given me a time and place to meet him. I want you to bring him in and if necessary, by all means nock him out cold if you have to." He said, opening an e-mail on the screen before leaving.

"Come on we better go we are suppose to be there in 20 minutes, and we would want to get there before him and set some traps." Kaldur said making him way to the Bio Ship. Following after then I sat down and stared out of the window into the nothing ness around the ship as it went into stealth mode. About 10 minutes later we arrived and we all filled out of the ship and went into positions, we where currently on top of Wane industries, the second tallest building in Gotham. Waiting for another 4 minutes a dark figure jumped from shadow to shadow, before landing on all fours and standing up straight. Looking at the figure I could now see he was about my age only a boy, he was around my height and had the same colour hair as me but his was a bit longer.

But the thing that caught my eyes was the Black tail swaying back and forth and the large black ears resting onto top of his head, witching every time there was a loud noise.

"Great, a ambush should of seen this coming." Black Cat said turning towards toward us where hiding, seeing no point in hiding any more we all walked out of the shadows making a circle around him. "I guess you don't need this then," he said tucking some thing into his black dress top. His tail was twitching back and forth in quick smooth movements.

Kaldur mad the first move using his water skills to make a sword before swing it at Black Cat, he jumped over it as if he had seen it coming and landed again with out a sound, seeing this every one jumped into action trying to active the goal of the mission. It went on like this for another 10 minutes, us attacking him and Black Cat moving out of the way with ease.

He did a backward round off and landing right on the edge of the building, and backing up so, if he went any further he would fall.

"Wait," Kaldur said holding up his had, signaling for every one to stop. "It would not be wise to jump," he said taking a step closer to the wide-eyed boy standing in front of use. Seeing Kaldur step forwards, he shuffled back a little bit more.

"But jumping would be my best option." He said, still looking us in the eyes, before getting ready to jump but before he could, Artimis shoot a tranquilizing arrow at him and it him square in the chest, making him become unconscious and fall back at the same time.

"Miss Marten," That was all Kaldur had to say because she jumped after him and caught him about 10 meters later and lifted him back up and placed him on the ground. "Well done, team lets head back to bass." Kaldur said walking toward where the Bio Ship was left.

Super boy pick Black Cat up and put him over his shoulder, and I quickly placed some handcuffs around his wrists just to make sure that he did not get away. Walking onto the ship Conner placed him on the ground in the middle of every one before taking his seat.

I sat behind him with another round of tranquilizer read in case he woke up. The flight back was silent, "You know what's weird?" Conner asked looking over at Black Cat. "I can't hear his heart beat and I cant hear him breathing so either he is dead for it is one of his skills." He said moving in his seat a little bit.

Standing up walked over to where he was lying and placed my hand on his neck to find a pulse, and I found one straight away loud and strong. "He has a heart beat and his chest is moving to he's alive." I said sitting down in my seat away.

"Weird" Conner whispered turning so he was facing the window like every one else was, I my self was looking at the boy by my feet, He taller then me but his build was about the same. His hair was just a mess and his ears where limply lying down the side of his head. His tail was also limp but it was bleeding in a couple of places, 'how had that happened' I thought thinking back to the fight.

Right it was when Wally ran at him making him jump over his and my Bat arang hit his tail and rapped it self around it. 'That must of hurt,' I thought but the unconscious heap on the ground was surprisingly attractive. Is it wrong to say that about a villain, that is also a guy, I don't know but for some reason I did not care, I just wanted to help out of his past, that is if he would let me?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Black Cat POV

It was dark, and I could hear people moving around me I felt unsafe and exposed, they could do anything to me when I was out cold. I wanted to wake up but every time I was back around I would fell another shape pain in my arm and every thing would go black again. This happened two times but this time when I started to come out of the darkness, I felt some thing around my wrists and around my legs.

I could feel that they have taken out all of my hidden weapons and both of my utility belts. I felt naked, to now that some one has chained down and I had no way to protect my self. Slowly I opened my eyes and found my self in a room with off white walls, some thing you would expect in a hospital or an interrogation room.

Turning my head I could feel the two chocker's around my neck, so they would not know that I'm awake yet meaning I can still make a run for it, I could run change locations and stay on the down low. That sounds like a plan all I have to do is get out of these chains.

Looking at the chains, I slowly extended my nails, so they could reach the look and slowly I started to pick the look using my hearing abilities to know when to pull at the chain. Hearing a click, the clock undid itself but that was when the alarm when off.

Quickly I pulled at the chains and my hands came free, I got to work on my feet but I could hear people coming. I unlock my feet but left them in and put my hands back in the chains and closed then up as well, but I did not lock them. I guess I was going to have to play possum.

Lying down 7 people walked into the room, all of them I could put a name to. I could see them walk closer and as soon as they got in the door, my body started to get jumped, I hate it when men, or boys get close to me. As Batman took a step closer to me, I jumped up doing a roundhouse kick nocking him to the floor, I flipped over the top of Super boy and nocked out Kid Flash, making an open path to the door but Kaldur had to go and jump in my way.

His stance was wide and stable and I knew I would not be able to knock him over, because of how small I was compared to him so I settled with sliding under his legs and kicking him in his back, I ran through the door and I took a right hopping it would take me out for at lest up. I could hear 3 people right behind me guessing they where Robin, Miss M and Artimes. I rounded another corner and took of running again even fast; because once Kid Flash gets up again I, know it would be all over red rover.

"Don't let him out." Batman yelled after me. Making me run even faster. 'I have to get out of here, now!'

**NA: i know it's a short chapter, but i will post agin soon XD please R&R **


	5. Please read

**AN: i have got a couple of reviews from people and i'm sorry but i did not know "BLACK CAT" was already a Marvel Character. also if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all. I put my stuff on fanfiction because i think that i won't be put done by others. But it seems no matter where i go people are always insulting me. Again i am sorry i used the name "Black Cat," It's just a story and it's not like i'm ever going to sell this story so i don't see the piont in getting your panties in a not.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Robin POV

I was running after him, trying to keep up but slowly Artimes and I where falling behind. "Kid we need you here ASAP" I said into the COM link, still trying to keep up. This boy was good so far he has nocked out Batman, and almost the rest of our team and now is running through mount justice and still has not hit a dead end.

Beside my I felt a rush of wind, signifying that Wally had past us and I heard some one hit the ground. Rounding the corner, we found, Black Cat on the ground and Wally standing next to him.

"Stay down," Wally said but Black Cat just gave a smile and began to shift into some thing else. His black hair began to cover the rest of his body and very quickly he began to shrink down, becoming smaller in size. Once he stopped changing, he was off and running again on all fours.

"Did he just turn into a cat?" I asked running after his will wally in front trying to keep us and bend low enough to the ground to try and grab him, but when he tried to he bent to low and came crashing to the ground, almost on top of Black Cat.

He quickly jumped out of the way and around the corner, Kaldur who had finally caught up stopped to help Wally back to his feet before both of them running after Black Cat again.

Again we took another right which lead into a dead end passage. Smiling I picked up the pace catching up to the four legged target. Upon seeing the dead end, he slowly down and turning around to face me and the, rest of the team, that was blocking his only exit.

Bat man walked up behind us and again Black Cat began to hiss and puff up trying to make himself look bigger or more threatening. "Stop it." Batman said in his monotone voice but Black Cat did not stop if any thing he picked up the pace and began to growl at us or maybe Batman, I'm not sure.

"Super boy get him." Batman said, I guess he chose Connor because he could handle the claws and the teeth, if Black Cat tried to attack him again. Slowly Connor began to walk forwards and when Black Cat saw this, he stopped his growling and hissing. His ears pressed them self against his head and he began to back up against the wall.

Super boy bent down and picked him up trapping him between his hands. Black Cat thrashed around, biting and clawing and if he was human I could only guess he was screaming bloody murder.

Batman walked up to Conner and looked down at the small cat trapped in his hands, "Turn back," he said, in his darkest deepest voice, unlike his usual monotone. The cat stopped moving in Conner's hands. "Put him down," He continued taking a step back, watching Conner put him down and again Black Cat started changing, growing taller and again the tall black haired boy took the cats place.

He was staring down batman and he seamed unfazed by the older mans glares. Batman stepped forwards and grabbed his arms but straight away Black Cat swiped at him with his other hand cutting him with his sharpened across his cheekbones.

"Don't touch me." He hissed, taking a step back. What happened to him to make him act this way around men, I thought to my self.

"Then flow me now." Batman said walking toward the interrogation room Black Cat flowed after him slowly, keeping an eye on the rest of us who was walking behind him making sure he didn't get away again.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Robin POV

It had been about 40 minutes before Batman walked out of the interrogation room with Black Cat a good 7-9 steps behind him, from here I could see his drilling a meaning looking death glare into the back of his head, and if looks could kill then I am sure Batman would be dead 2 times over.

"Black Cat will be joining the team under strict supervision," Batman said walking past us all and stopping if front of us, while Black Cat stopped again 7-9 steps behind us. "He will join you on missions and will join you at training" he continued before turning to Kaldur and saying in a low monotone voice. " Keep an eye on him." Before leaving the room.

We all turned around to look at Black Cat who had taken a couple more steps back form us. Even if he was standing tall, and firm you could still see in his eyes just who scared he was. His eyes where jumping between each team member watching there every move. "I believe you already know who we are?" Kaldur asked looking Black Cat over he simply nodded, still not moving or talking. "Come I will show you to a room," he said walking the opposite way to your rooms, Black Cat slowly followed after him and I followed after the to of them to make sure that he did not try any thing. We came to a stop at the first empty room and Kaldur enter a code and the door opened.

"In you go," he said stepping aside so Black Cat could enter. "I will bring you some food later, but we need to have a talk with out you." He said closing the door and typing in a new code to lock the door.

"Come on Robin we need to have a team talk," he said quickly making his way to the rest of the team. In no time we where back with the rest of the team were they where sitting on the couch. "We need to talk." He said sitting down in the single chair

"What should we do about Black Cat, for a starter how can we trust him?" he said resting his head on his hands rubbing his temple.

"I think we should give him a second chance." Conner said, of cause he would suggest that but I would have to say I agree with him. "Like at the bank he could take anything in there but he walked out of there with a slip of paper, it looks like he is just trying to make a living and the only way he has managed to do that is by selling him self out to any one how would hire him." He continued looking down.

"I agree," I said leaning back in the chair. "Remember on top of the building when we where fighting him he only dodged he never attack us and just before, he simple nocked you down to try to get away, if he was a real villain he would of knocked us all out and then hurt us." I continued looking around the group."

"Also when he was knocked out and other times when I was around him, I glimpses of his past, there where thing that men had done to him that I thought would never happen to some on his age, he was young and was beaten and raped. I would understand why he would be so untrustworthy to males." Megan said, SO that was what had happened to him his was rapped, who would do that to any one.

"I guess it would also explain why he would work against the hero's, I know when bad things happen you turn away from people that can help you because you want to forget, in a way understand and now he is forced to be with us to spend time with us, surfacing old memories that he was worked to hide away from every one including him self." Artimes said looking down the hall that lead to Black Cats room.

"Then I guess we could give him a chance, but we need some one to watch over him, any volunteers." Kaldur said looking around the group.

"I will," I said sitting up in my chair

"Good, so remember that he has a clean slate and try to give him some space." Kaldur said before making his way to his room, where he would normally read until dinnertime.

"Do you think I should give him a basic tour of the place?" I asked looking around the group all of them gave a small node so I slowly stood up and made my way towards Black Cats room.

Well this should be fun.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Black Cat POV

It had ben 10 minutes since they have left me in 'my' room and in that time I had looked around, there was a bed in the far right had corner and chest of draws on the other side of the room. There was another door leading of to a small bathroom with a shower, a toilet and a sink with a mirror over the top. The walls where a really light green and the floor was a cream colour carpet, but there was nothing else in the room. Maybe I could ask them if I could go to my house and collect some of my thing, because it looks like I'm going to be here for a while.

Turning and walking back to the bed I sat down on the side of it, thinking of the events that had lead me here. This may not be my home, but I could start over here, be a good guy. After all this time my mum and dad have ignored me, so maybe I need to forget about them like they had forgotten about me and try to live this life instead of being Black Cat, I could be Dion Price, the boy I had left behind so long ago for the life of crime and survival

I was brought out of my thoughts by the door opening reveling Robin and Kid Flash. I wonder why their here. "Come we are going to take you on a tour of the mountain." Robin said and Kid Flash nodded behind him. Slowly I got up and made my way towards them but stopped about 3 meters away from them. Robin gave a sad smile then turned and motioned for me to follow him. We walked for a bit until we where back where Batman left me. Super boy was on the couch watching TV and Miss Marten was in the kitchen and what I could tell she was cooking.

"Well this as you can tell is the kitchen and the living room over in that room is where we meet for meetings and training with Black Canary." Robin said again walking off again I walked after him but Kid flash walked next to me looking me up and down.

"Are your eyes always like that?" he asked looking in my eyes.

I gave him a short and simple answer, "Yes."

"And the ears and the tail they never go away?" He continued

"No." I said keeping pace with Robin. Kid Flash looked at me again and then smiled.

"So I guess it is hard to go out in public? Where you born like this?" he said motioning to my body.

"Kid stop it, you're annoying me." Robin said walking into another room. "This is the gym filled with almost every thing, and across the hall in the library." He said turning around to look at me, before continuing. "You are allowed in any of these rooms, but the rest will be locked to you." He said looking at me. "Do you have any questions?" he asked

"Ummm.." I said think would it be a good time to ask it I could go back to my house, the worst they can say is no right. "Is it alright if I go back to my house to collect a couple of things?" I asked looking down when I said this.

"Like what?" Kid Flash asked out of the corner of y eye I could see him looking at Robin.

"Like clean cloths and some of my personal belongings, because by the sounds of it, I think I'm going to be here for a while." I said looking up at robin the Kid Flash hopping they would allow me to get my stuff.

"I guess it would be all right, but we while have to go with you." Robin said turning and walking back to the kitchen and living room. "Come we will go and tell the other where we are going and then we can leave." He said smiling I walked after him with Kid Flash still next to me.

I guess there not as bad as I expected.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Robin POV

He had left about 10 minutes ago to get to Black Cats house so he could get a couple of things. Connor was with us and so was Megan and he had just pulled up in down town Gotham, next to the railway line. "Where here." Said Black Cat walking up the stars to a small dirty cream colour house. He had pulled his ears to his head and tucked his tail into his jacket. And if I walked past his on the street I would not of been able to tell his was any different. He quickly looked around to make sure no one was looking before he changed into a small cat before jumping though the cat flap at the bottom of the door.

"Are you going to let us in or do we have to get Connor to kick in the door?" I asked knowing twice on the door, you could here the scratching of nails on the floor and the shifting of a body. Before the door swung open and we all walked in.

"I'll be back in a bit." He said turning and walking down the hall allowing his tail to come out again and his ears to pick up off his head. Looking around Kaldur was looking at me. Sighing I got the point and walked after him at a slower pace. Where he turned into the first room on the right. It was a dark room with only one window on the far side of the room. Walking in I sat down on the bed and watched at Black Cat slowly started to pack some clothes into a green bag. I could tell he knew I was here but he still kept packing.

Looking around the room there where a couple of maps of important building like banks or political buildings. There where also a computer with a couple of files open on it but one thing that caught my eye was a large file filled with information and pictures of many people. Ignoring it I looked love his should there where no pictures of family or friends, only the odd book or folder over flowing with paper.

"You will probably destroy all my paper work won't you?" Black Cat Asked reaching out for two pair of shoes.

"Most of it yes but the stuff we can use we will keep." I said standing up and moving around the room but as I got closer to him you could tell his body was tense ready to run if need be. "So where is your base or secret hid out?" I asked looking around the room for a switch or hidden door but found nothing.

"It's under the chair it leads down to an underground bunker, it's locked by my computer." He said standing up and moving over to his computer before hitting a couple of buttons before he typed in a code, looking over is should it read Dion Price. Could that be his real name or was it the name of the man that raped him. Looking down at the seat I saw it slowly lower into the ground. "You coming because I'm sure your leader would not be happy if you let me out of your sights." He said in a cold monotone voice.

"Sure but you should now you are not a prisoner, but Batman wants to keep an eye on you." I said moving towards him and standing next to the chair, which descended quickly into the ground witch opened up into a large open room filled with large collection of new and updated equipment, there was a complete wall covered in computer screens. He walked over to it before opening an email up and started to type.

_To all who receive this email?_

_If you have got this it means I am dead, my computer was self programed into sending this if the situation ever comes up. How I died I can't tell you because in truth I cannot see the future. I hope my death is no inconvenience and I hope you all live a longer life then me_

_From Black Cat_

He sent it before smashing his fist into the screen making the whole thing shut down and guess making all the information on the system delete. He turned around and walked over to his wall of equipment before closing it up and locking it before turning around and walking back over to me where I stood. Pushing a button the chair started to rise again, and we where back in his room.

He then walked over and grabbed another bag before putting his laptop in it along with all of his files from all over the room before turning to me and looking down. "I guess you would want these." He said hand stretched out with the bag in his hand. Giving a nod I took the bag and we both made your way out to where the others where still waiting.

"You done," Megan asked with a small smile, He simple gave a quick nod, before heading to the door and opening it before stepping out side and waiting for use to follow him. He lock the door and followed but back to the Bio-ship before sitting down and lock out his window and his home as we flew away.

I know it's hard to give up some thing you love to move on because I have experienced that with the lose of my family as well, but I had Bruce while he had a small bag filled with what little he does own and now just a memory of his home and we are the people standing between him and his sanctuary. But even if he ran back here he would know he would not be safe. He has basically lost ever thing.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Black Cat POV

It has been two day living at the young justice base, I mostly stayed in my room trying to hide from the others, I wanted to start over but I did not know how to go about it. I have lived so long with out human socializing that I don't know what is expectable. See as sitting in my dark room doing nothing wasn't going to get me anywhere, go figures. I got up and went to look for something to do.

Walking into the kitchen I found Megan walking around putting things into bowls. Turning around to find some things else she spotted me out of the corner of her eye. Smiling she turned to me before speaking, "Would you like to help me, I always find it hard to do ever thing by my self I just seam to forget about one thing and it burns or becomes over cooked." She said moving towards me slightly holding out her hand. Normally I would shy away from physical contact, because before it only brought me pain.

But this little green girl makes me feel settled, safe in some way that I know she would not hurt me, so slowly I gave a little nod and allowed her to take my hand and pull me across the kitchen over to a cutting board and a large knife.

"Can you start with cutting up all the vegetables, I was going to make risotto but I thought pasta would be better and also pasta sauce tastes better when there are vegetables in it but don't tell Kid he hates them." She said smiling leaving me with my job. Slowly I started cutting up the food in small but even chunks. As I continued I started to smile ever so slightly. At least it was a start.

Robin POV

I had just done some training and was walking towards the kitchen to get some water, when I could heard a quite conversation going in the kitchen.

"Does you tail hurt." I could hear Megan say along with the sound of a knife on a cutting board and also the sound of liquid coming to the boil blubbering away.

"Some times but it's no the worst that has happened to me." A man responded quickly picking up that it was Black Cat, seeing as he was the only one in the mountain that has a tail apart from Wolf.

"You know you can always come and talk to me about it if you ever need it." Megan said he voice only just audible over the other noises that went silent apart form the boiling water.

"Thank you for the offer but I would rather not bring up my past memories," Black Cat said and began cutting again from what I could hear.

"I'm Megan by the way, its my earth name." Megan said I could particle heard the smile in her voice.

"N- Nice to meet you… I- I'm Dion but you can call me D." Black Cat. I mean Dion said so it was his name that he typed into for the password for him computer.

Slowly making my way towards the kitchen I entered, smiling at Megan before give Dion a little nod and grabbed a bottle of water before making my way out of the kitchen and back to my room where I would get changed and then start my own research about Dion Price and what really happened to him but in a way I don't want to know for the truth is some times harder to swallow then a lie.


End file.
